Will I Ever Make It Home?
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Hermione is coming off the rebound of a fight with Ron when she bumps into Ginny. Is a relationship with Ginny really what she wants?
1. Chapter 1

"In restless dreams I walked alone

Narrow streets of cobblestone,

'neath the halo of a street lamp,

I turned my collar to the cold and damp

When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of

A neon light

That split the night

And touched the sound of silence."

Sound of Silence

Simon and Garfunkel

Hermione shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her charcoal Kenneth Cole Hooded Wool coat. Today had been a hell of a day, and her night wasn't shaping up that well. She had gotten fired from her role as apprentice Librarian at The Ministry. When she came home, she had expected sympathy from her boyfriend, Ron, but had instead gotten into a fight that was long overdue.

Hermione looked up as a street light flickered near by. She suddenly looked around. Where was she?

Fantastic Hermione, you lost your job, your boyfriend and your way, all in one night. She sighed, knowing she'd have to apparate home to her parents.

A group of young men and women, Hermione's age all stood in a gaggle, chatting comfortably, not seeming to notice the cold or damp. Hermione couldn't help but stare.

They were all dressed as pirates.

Hermione looked around for some sign that she had stepped into an alternate dimension, when her eyes lighted on the poster clingning to the wall behind the group.

Pirates of Penzance. Hermione sighed. God was that releiving. For a moment she thought she had gone insane.

A couple of the group looked at her for a moment, and Hermione realized she must have been staring. She looked away, but not before a familiar looking man with dark red hair and a mustache caught her eye.

Hermione started off.

"Hermione?"

She looked back, startled. The red haired pirate was looking at her with brilliant brown eyes. She inadvertantly took a step back.

"G-Ginny?" She questioned.

The other figure laughed. "It's the mustache," Ginny Weasley said, in a comfortingly familiar voice, pulling off the fake hair peice and making as if to toss it on the ground.

"Don't you dare, Ginevra Shannon Weasley!"

Colin Creevey, dressed in a kneelength skirt and blonde wig, stormed up. Hermione felt her eyes bug out. Damn, she always knew he was gay, but not this gay.

Ginny laughed again, that bright infectious laugh that had Hermione smiling. She reached out and stuck the mustache to Colin's head, where it hung like a third eyebrow.

"Poor, Hermione, you mustn't think us queer."

Hermione gave Ginny's outfit an appraising look. Ginny laughed again. "Well not that queer."

Ginny was wearing a bandana around her head. Her red hair was powdered to look darker than natural. No less than three earings hung from each ear. Her makeup had worn off enough that she no longer looked like a street whore. She was wearing a light brown over coat over a white shirt and laced up bodice. Her jeans were tattered and torn, revealing black and red stockings. She looked sexy.

Oh I did not think that.

"My company is doing-" Ginny began.

"Pirates of Penzance." Hermione finished.

Ginny grinned. "Exactly. But as to the reason we're dressed such, the brillian director decided we should do a role reversed version. So I'm-"

"Frederic?" Hermione guessed.

Ginny laughed again. "Smart as pate, you are lass." Hermione, who had seen Muppet Treasure Island, smiled while Colin rolled his eyes.

"So, now you know our story, What about the brilliant Hermione?"

"Well I got fired today."

"No!" Ginny gasped. "Oh, please tell me my brother wasn't stupid enough to bring up his problems with the Ministry!"

Hermione's face said it all. Ginny made a face at the absent Ron. "That's it, Herm, you're coming home with me tonight."

"Wh-what?" Hermione spluttered.

"Come on, you're practically family. My brother's being a prat, so you can stay with me til he apologizes. It'll be fun."

Sure Fun. If I can get pictures of you out of my head.

(So, what do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: to none says yes! cool! Here's Chapter two

And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside  
Killers "Mr Bright Side"

Hermione followed Ginny to her Darington flat (I don't know if Darington is a place or if it's near London, but it's my fic :P) She looked up at the meger building and couldn't help a touch of trepidation. GInny must have noticed for she grinned.

"Don't worry. It's much better inside."

Hermione eyed the Flemish bond brick work and Federal door way. The style was old enough to predate the American Revolution.

Hermione sighed and trudged up the stairs to the main hall.

"I'm curious, Gin." she proclaimed as they started up the stairs.

"Fire away."

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Ginny shot her a gaze full of amused interest.

"I mean, I know you're in Pirates of Penzance, but that doesn't seem a very reasonable outfit for Frederic. I mean he is trying to get out of the trade if I remember."

"As usual, your memory serves. Frederic is indeed attempting to end his indenture and join the Navy to hunt down the pirates. I usually play Frederic. But tonight the girl who plays the Pirate King was sick and her understudy was busy so I filled in for her. Hence the Piratical outfit."

"I see," Hermione said as they reached the third landing. "So Colin was...?"

"Mabel." Ginny smiled. "We usually have to sing to each other. "

Hermione covered a snicker as they reached the fourth floor. Ginny led her to the end of the hall. "Sorry about the walk. Usually I apparate home, but I'm not too good at bringing someone else with me. And since you've never been here before... well it was easier. But now you can come here any time you need to."

Hermione opened her mouth to coment when she got the full scope of the room. Her jaw dropped.

The main room, obviously the living room, was like nothing Hermione had ever seen. One entire wall was covered with books, stacked precariously on bookshelves. A medium sized television was set up in the center. A bamboo and velvet couch sat in the middle of the room, facing the shelves. Before it was a coffee table , also set up with books. Behind it, the room gave way into a kitchen/dining area. The far wall was taken up by a bay window, also crowded with books. Hermione moved into the room.

"Hungry?" Ginny asked, moving toward a door on the shelved wall that she assumed led to the bed room.

"Yeah," Hermione answered, realizing she was. She tried to concentrate on the titles before her, but was releived when Ginny called her into the bedroom. The bed room was as Hermione had hoped, a large black canopy bed with books scattered around. Hermione frowned at the bed.

"Where is this from?"

Ginny leaned against the post and grinned. "Have you ever heard of Rocky Horror Picture Show?"

Hermione nodded, runing her hands over the carved wood appreciatively.

"I was Janet Weis in it. When the production was over, they were giving away the furniture so I took this one."

"It's beautiful."

"Glad you think so. I made it."

Hermione looked up in surprise. Ginny grinned. "I took some shop classes after I got enough money to have my own place. Wood craft always fascinated me."

Hermione looked back at the beautifully carved Black Walnut furniture. There was a lot she didn't know about Ginny.

Ginny reached up and untied the bandanna from around her head. She pulled the seven earings from her ears. She pulled off her jacket and threw it into a bin marked Laundry. She then started unlacing the bodice.

Hermione realized Ginny was intending to strip infront of her. She wanted to get up, to leave, but she was fascinated. She noticed how Ginny grabbed the opposite sides of the tail to pull the bodice off her upper body. Ron always took the shirt by its shoulders. She watched as Ginny's hands flew over the buttons, gracefully pulling off her white shirt to reveal another bodice. This one was more of a corset and Hermione wondered how she could breath.

Ginny unlaced it, her back to Hermione. Hermione felt her breath catch as the silk and bone contraption slid off her friend's freckled shoulders. She hastily picked up a book that she pretended to be reading while Ginny pulled on a sports bra and tee shirt.

Hermione figured she was safe now.

Until Ginny walked over and propped one foot on the bed by Hermione to unzip her boots. Ginny's proximity made Hermione go slightly light headed. Ginny undid her pants and slipped out of them and her stockings. Leaving her in a tee shirt and under wear. Ginny sat on the bed by Hermione and looked over her shoulder.

"What cha reading?"

Hermione turned it so Ginny could read the title.

"Sex Rumors, by Heather Hunt?"

Hermione looked sharply down at the book. The title read "Gods and Generals" by Jeff Shaara. She glared up at Ginny who grinned.

"Come on let's get you something to eat."

Hermione hoped food would get her mind off these feelings. Unfortunately watching a very well endowed Ginny Weasley cook in nothing but a tee shirt and underwear was not helping.

A/N: Congratulations to me for getting this up and for getting the part of daughter/police man in my school's production of Pirates of Penzance. Flemish Bond is a brick laying style from the late eighteenth century. One long brick, one short, one long, etc. A federal door way was one with a half oval window over it and windows on the side. Another really old style. Random stuff you could expect Hermione to know.

Dedications.

To DatChicAnna, smarty pants91, Maedbh, Green Charmer, princess- nyx, Nikki, SANTA, Lady Felton1, Starfiregirl5671, and carsonsheir for reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

_When I wake up,_

_Well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you._

The Proclaimers, _500 miles _

Hermione woke up thinking she was not in love with her ex boyfriend's sister. It wasn't exactly a good feeling, but she could live with it. She wasn't infatuated with Ginny.

The feeling lasted about thirteen seconds. Then Hermione rolled over and found herself staring into a very feminine, very beautiful, freckled face.

Fuck.

She closed her eyes. Fuck. What was this? Was it love? No it couldn't be... Could it? Was it merely infatuation? That was it, right? She and Ron were going through a rough patch and she was letting her feelings of frustration and resentment reflect on Ginny as love. Right? Right.

Ginny stirred and made a little sound in the back of her throat, like a groan. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Hermione.

"Hey, Mione."

She rolled gracefully out of bed and stretched in her tee shirt. Her under wear peeked out from her shirt.

Bright red.

Hermione closed her eyes again.

Ginny smiled again. "Still sleepy, Mione?"

Ginny looked at the clock on the bed stand and Hermione decided she could open her eyes.

"Well, I should get going..."

"Nonsense!" Ginny exclaimed. "You can stay here until my stupid brother decides he wants you back, if you'll go that is. Or until you want to leave."

Hermione thought for a minute. Knowing Ron, he believed himself strongly in the right. Which meant it would be a cold day in Hell when he apologized and Hermione had decided she wasn't going back unless he sincerly apologized. She could stay with her parents. But they would want to baby her and she did not need that. She could stay with the Weasleys, but they would strongly encourage her going back to Ron, and that wasn't happenin' any time soon. She could stay with Harry, but his wife was in a bit of a snit, what with being pregnant and all. And Harry was doting on her every whim.

Sooo, Ginny's it was.

"Are you sure, Gin?"

Ginny grinned like the cat caught the canary. "You bet."

Hermione sighed. "Well I should at least look for a job."

Ginny shrugged. "If you insist. But I doubt you'll find anything."

Hermione shot her a glance. "Why's that?"

"No reason. Except that today's Sunday."

Hermione started. Was it really? She did the math and yes it was. She smiled sheepishly. "Guess it is."

Ginny smiled. "Damn straight. I have work off tomorrow, tonight's the final show. So I can show you around. There's quite a few places hiring."

Hermione smiled. "That'd be nice."

Ginny led the way into the kitchen and fried up some bacon, after putting on a pair of jeans (Much to Hermione's relief). "Now I have two shows today. You're welcome to tag along. I can get you in for free if you want. I very much doubt you'll see anything quite like our show again."

Hermione sipped her hot chocolate and smiled. "No, I don't think I would. Sure. You said your last one was tonight. I'd like the chance to look around this quarter of town if you don't mind."

Ginny shrugged and deposited some French toast and bacon on Hermione's plate. Hermione noticed that Ginny wasn't exactly a starving artist. She said as much to Ginny.

The younger girl grinned. "Well, I'm good with my hands. Between shows I work part time at the local auto parts shop and the carpentry shop on fifth. It pays well."

(A/N: Shorter than usual I know, but it's the thought that counts, right?

To RisenPhoenix- wow! thanks oddles! I really don't mean to be like that with my vocabulary. It kinda just comes out that way. But glad you like it.

To Bleu- Soory but I have no idea what FTW means

To Pussin Boots- here you are!

Tom's girl2005- ha ha you'll just have to wait and see ;P

To Christina- wow! I'm glad you like!

To jax319- whoo, glad you like!

To Evil angel- according to my Historic Preservation teacher, Federal began as Federal Adamesque in Ireland. I don't know if it carried over to England or when it would have. I'm no expert myself. I was on an Architecture hype when I wrote this chapter. But I'm glad you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_"All I know is I'm lost_

_And I'm counting the cost_

_My emotions are in a spin"_

A Dangerous Game

Jekyll and Hyde

Hermione sipped her tea slowly as Ginny readied for her play in the bed room. The newspaper lay open on the table before her. No sense in not trying. She scanned the wanted ads, wondering if the ministry would have put out a call to fill her position. Probably not. The Ministry was full of hard headed prick who seemed to think a young woman like her had no place as anything higher than a book clerk. It was demeaning and irritating. Hermione was actually relieved that they had fired her.

She thought on to her relationship with Ron. For the past year, since she took the position, She felt their relationship become strained. They made out less and less and lovemaking was so infrequent that she had stopped using the pill. Last night had really been the last straw for her. Ever since she was passed up for a promotion at work, she felt the increasing pressure to quit. She had ignored it, believing he had her best interests in mind and that he would ease up. But he didn't. Rather than backing away, he increased his silent insistance.

Hermione sighed. Why hadn't she seen it before? Was she so in love with him she was willing to look over the fact that Ron wanted her to give up something she loved?

Mione allowed her thoughts to drift to Ginny for a bit. Ginny was everything Hermione had imagined herself being at this age. She was carefree, freelance. Setting her own schedule. No one told her that her job was too taxing on their relationship. No one insinuated that their life would be better off if she quit.

Ginny was also remarkable pretty... Hermione quickly dragged her thoughts from that avenue and threw them down another. Why wasn't Ginny seeing anyone? She was good looking. She was intellegent. Yet last night there had been no handsome young man to give her flowers.

She resolved to ask Ginny about that.

Three minutes later she was still trying to muster the will when Ginny called to her from the bedroom.

"Hey! Mione? Could you lend me a hand please?"

Hermione jumped at the chance. "Sure, Gin."

She walked over to the bedroom then skidded to a halt at the sight that awaited her.

Ginny Weasley was half naked. There was no other way to describe it. She was facing the door way, hands on her hips. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting black slacks. A corset, unlaced, covered the bare minimum of decency.

Ginny held out a black string. "Be a doll and lace me up."

Hermione felt the color leave her face, then return to flush her cheeks. _Oh God in heavan. I hate you. How the hell am I supposed to get over a crush on her if she wears stuff like this and asks me to help her with her undergarments?_

As usual, God was occupied and refrained from replying to Hermione's question.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Um sure."

She took the string and stepped forward.

"Here, this takes a bit." Ginny interrupted, indicating the numerous holes. "Have a seat. Makes it easier on you."

Hermione went over to the bed and began lacing up the bodice. In an attempt to distract herself from the task at hand, she decided to ask questions.

"So, why is the illusive Ginny Weasley so illusive? I haven't seen you since you graduated Hogwarts. That was almost three years ago."

Ginny shrugged. "I really didn't know what I wanted when I got out of school. I was tired of fighting. I liked Harry, but we were going no where, so I sat down and had _that_ talk with him. We both agreed that it was for the best. I mean, we had the feeling we were kissing a sibling."

Hermione wondered if she should mention that recently she had felt the same way around Ron. Part of the reason they broke off.

"So, no guys on the horrizon?" Hermione asked, trying to avoide thinking about the fact that she was nearing Ginny's ample cleavage.

Ginny shrugged again. "I've been spending the past two and a half years working on my stage career. Not much time for guys."

"Speaking of which, why did you chose this?" She asked as she tied a bow, then double knotted it.

Ginny grinned. "Well, my theatre is one of the few in England that allows Wizards to use their powers as techies. That's how I started. After about a year, I was stagemanaging a play, Annie, actually. I was considerably shorter then and the girl playing Annie got sick and her understudy was out of town that day. I went in for her and the director loved it. So did the owner of the theatre. I've been on the stage ever since."

She looked down at her now flat chest. Something crossed her face for a second but was gone by the time Hermione noticed. "Thanks Mione."

---

Dedications!

To Maedbh- glad you like it! I'm trying to be better with the updating, but... yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_"Oh iiis there not one maiden breast_

_Which does not seem to feel the moral beauuuty?_

_Of maaaking worldly interrest_

_Subordinate to sense of duty?"_

Ginny, dressed in black kapris, knee lenght tan socks, dark blue jacket and silk crevet, sang enticingly to the 'girls'.

_"Whoo would not give up willingly?_

_All Maatrimonial ambiition?"_

Her dark red hair was tied back in a pony tail at the nape of her neck and curled delicately.

"_To rescue such a one as I_

_From hi-is unfortunate,"_

Hermione raised a brow as Ginny effortlessly hit the high G. Having taken vocal lessons as a child, Hermione was surprised that Ginny could hit it that easily.

_"- position?_

_From his unfortunate position?_

_To rescue such a one as I_

_From his unfortunate-- position?"_

Hermione watched the 'girls' as they leaned forward. If memory served they were supposed to rebuke Ginny right now. But after such amazing vocal acrobatics, Hermione hardly blamed them.

Finally one of them remembered their line.

_"Alas, there's not one maiden breast_

_Who seems to feel the moral beauty_

_Of making worldly interrest_

_Subordinate to sense of duuuuuty."_

The 'girls' turned enmasse from Ginny and she approached the ten persons gathered on stage right.

_"Oh is there not one maiden here?"_

She took on chin in hand and looked into his eyes.

_"Whose homly face and bad complexion,"_

Hermione doubled over in near silent laughter at a glimpse of the actor's face at the suggestion he was not quite up to par in the beauty competition.

_"Have caused all hope to disapear,"_

The next girl turned from Ginny as well.

"_Of winning man's affection?"_

Now several of the girls were looking very afronted. Kate, Hermione noticed wasn't.

Ginny turned now to Kate.

_"To such a one, If such there be_

_I sweeeeear by Heavan's arch above thee_

_If yoooou will cast your eyes on me."_

Kate pressed himself against Ginny, popping a foot up in back, causing another burst of laughter from Hermione.

_"However plain you be-"_

Kate suddenly lost interest and shoved Ginny away.

_"I'll love you!_

_I'll love you!_

_I looooove you!"_

The girls turned their heads once more toward Ginny.

_"How ever plain you be!_

_I'll love you!"_

Once again the girls had to make an effort to look away from Ginny.

_"Alas there's not one maiden here_

_Whose homely face and bad complextion_

_Have caused all hope to disapear_

_Of ever winning man's affection."_

Ginny took a step toward them.

_"Not one?"_

The girls took two steps toward Ginny. _"No, no, Not one."_

Ginny took another step. _"Not one?"_

The girls took two more steps.

_"No, no-"_

_"Yes! One!"_

Hermione felt a smile curl her lips as Colin Creevey, in full Mabel uniform, stepped out.

_"Tis Mabel!"_

Colin sent them a decidedly evil look. _"Yes, tis Ma-a-a-a-a-a-a-abel."_

As Colin sent the notes across the scale, she walked slowly in front of Ginny. On the last note, she turned and presented a hand to an awestruck Ginny.

_"Oh sisters deaf to pity's name_

_For Shame!_

_It's true that he has gone astray,_

_But pray!_

_Is that a reason good and true,_

_Why you,_

_Should all be deaf to pity's name?"_

The other girls conspired amongst themselves for a moment before replying.

_"The question is had he not been a thing of beauty_

_Would she be swayed by quite as keen a sense of duty?"_

(A/N: I'm not going to do the entire play, because that would be tedious and irritating. The basic plot is, Ginny (Frederick) is a young man who has just turned 21. He then announces he is leaving the pirates to become part of the navy. Frederick's maid, Ruth, then cajoles him into bringing her along, but the moment Frederick sees the lovely maidens, he turns on Ruth and cries, "Oh false one, you have betrayed me." He banishes Ruth and hides to watch the girls. The girls are about to take off their shoes (gasp) and stockings (gasp) and paddle (Yes, yes the very thing!), when Frederick stops them. He pleas to them, but the girls don't want to marry a pirate, except Mabel. Mabel and Frederick go off to do what ever it is youg adults do... and the remainder of Frederick's band comes to the girls and proposes marriage. But then enter their father, a major general. Their father remembers a rumor about this band, that they never molest an orphan. So he lies and him and his children are off the hook. Act two begins with him feel remorse about the lie and being unable to sleep. Frederick is about to go kill the pirates when Ruth and the Pirate King come to present a paradox...

Everything ends happily of course.

To Maedbh- (giggles) I can't help it! I try!


	6. Chapter 6

_It's such a shame_

_I'm such a sham_

_No one knows_

_Who I am._

(No one Knows) Who I Am

Jekyll and Hyde

Hermione slid into the dressing area with no problem. She waited outside the door marked Women.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed as she came out. She threw her arms around Mione and she tried to ignore the little voice in her head that seemed to be more prevalent since she moved in with the female red.

"Fantastic job out there!" Hermione brought her hands in front, displaying the bouquet of roses she had brought.

Ginny gasped. "Mione! You didn't have to!"

Mione laughed. "It was nothing. I just transfigured a bunch of straggling wild flowers I collected on the way."

Ginny laughed in return and hugged her again.

"Oh! Before I forget!" Ginny grabbed her hand and led her deeper into the halls. She stopped at a plain door marked Manager. She didn't bother knocking, but barged in. An older woman sat at the desk and looked up as Ginny came in.

"Trinity! This is Hermione Granger!"

The older woman rose and offered a scarred hand. "Trinity Rinella. I run this sorry dump."

"Hermione Granger. I live with this sorry excuse for an actress."

"Hey!" Ginny protested. Hermione reached out and gently punched her best friend in the arm.

"Ginny tells me you're good at catalouging."

Hermione nodded.

"Excellent. I am in need of a full time Stage manager. Your tasks would be to organize our massive collection of plays and musicals. To help with anything needed and to run the backstage of all the productions unless noted. Are you up to it?"

Hermione gaped for a moment. She was offering her a job. Belatedly she nodded. "Of course!"

"Excellent! Be here on friday?"

Hermione nodded and Ginny led her dumb struck friend out of the room.

On the way down the hall, the two arguing about the merits of Hermione's new job in relation to her old one they ran into Colin Creevey.

"Hey! Colin, you were fantasic tonight!" Hermione flattered. "Only..."

Colin sighed. "What? Spit it out. I've heard it all."

"I wouldn't have sung the ha's in Poor Wandering One like that."

Colin sighed again. "How would you have sung it?"

"Colin!" Ginny admonished. "That's not very polite!"

Colin waved a hand. "I'm sorry. But I'm sick of hearing all these no talent hipsters- no offense Hermione- try to tell me how to sing this then run away when I ask them to demonstrate."

"Oh, I don't mind." Hermione interrupted whatever Ginny might have said.

With out a pause, only taking a deep breathe, Hermione launched into the trademark Mabel solo.

"Take ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-heart."

Colin and Ginny stared, open mouthed at Hermione.

"Well damn." Colin finally broke the silence.

(A/N: Well, hope you guys like. Next chapter will be a fight. I refuse to tell you who is in the fight.

To Trisagian- glad you like! I have upped the Ginny/Hermione action from where i was gonna have it. Originally they weren't even gonna kiss till almost the end of the fic, but we should have some good action in about six chapters. Til then I'll tide you all over with lotsa angst!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Had another bad day gone by,

Another day of being angry

Never known a person who

Could spend so much time

Being mad at me.

Here we Go Again

Riddlin' kids

Hermione climbed the stairs to her old apartment. She had decided that morning that she should gather her stuff from Ron's. She didn't relish the task. She would much rather eat some nails, but she knew it had to be done. She glanced at her watch. She had picked a time when Ron shouldn't be home yet from work at Diagon alley.

She walked up to the door. She tried it and was genuinely surprised to find it locked. Ron usually just let her lock it. Maybe he wasn't beyond hope.

She got on tiptoes and ran her hand over the top of the door frame. Sure enough there was the spare key she had put up for Ron on the rare occasion he locked himself out.

She opened the door. There were muffled moans coming from the bed room and she rolled her eyes. Ron was watching porn again. She had come to expect it.

"Ron!" She called. There was a muffled curse and the moans stopped. A moment later, Ron appeared in drawers.

"Hermione! Um..."

"I came to get my things." She replied, hating herself. On the other hand, he didn't look too happy to see her.

"Ron?" came a female voice from the other room. "Who is it?"

Hermione felt her jaw go slack as Lavender Brown, dressed only in a bedsheet appeared. Lavender's mouth formed a perfect O at seeing Hermione.

"Oh! Hermione! Um.."

A decidedly forced smile fixed upon Hermione's face. "Lavender, darling. Be a dear and excuse us for a little bit, will you?"

"Right! Um... I'll just be in the... um bathroom."

888

The glass vase was cheap. Ron had bought it for their one year aniversary. It was cheap but Hermione had treated it with love and respect.

Currently it was airborne. It arched toward Ron's head. He ducked and the cheap thing clipped his shoulder.

"YOU FUCKING ASS!" Hermione shrieked following it up with the head of a teddy bear that he had gotten her when she agreed to date him.

"YOU FUCKING UNBELIEVABLE ASS! DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULDN'T FIND OUT!"

Ron ducked again as a small ornate mirror he had gotten her for her birthday flew toward his chest. It missed and shattered against his forehead. "Mione! I thought we were through!"

"SO YOU INVITE MY FRIEND OVER FOR CASUAL SEX? THAT WAS CONSIDERATE!"

"Mione, you didn't come back for two days."

"So that makes everything OK?" Hermione's voice rose to the bright descant she had hit the night before as she threw a porcelein book end he had gotten her for graduation, following it up with its twin.

"Mione! Come on!" He ducked the first and the second struck him in the stomach.

"No Ronald! You came on. You sold me lies and I bought them. Because I wanted to be in love. But guess what? I wasn't. And if you ever come near me again, I will break every bone in your body."

She swept through the rooms, gathering different articles. Finally she opened the window overlooking the back alley.

"Mione! What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of some reminders." And she dumped the trinkets out the window.

"Mione!" He came up and grabbed her shoulder.

Her fantastic right cross snapped his head back. "Don't call me Mione."

She stormed into the bedroom, gathering her clothes and books.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned at the small voice to see a toga-ed Lavender standing and holding a bag. "Um, these are yours."

"Thanks Lav."

"Um, I just want you to know that I didn't know! I mean I knew you were dating, but Ron told me you guys had broken up three weeks ago."

"Yeah. That'd be him."

"Um, do you have a place to stay, cause-"

"Don't worry. I'm staying with Ginny. I'll see you round."

"Not with him."

Hermione smiled. "Good."

She kept the tears in the whole walk home.

(A/N: I have to apologize. I was going to update two stories today, but I lost the other chapter. please forgive me. I will update three stories tomorrow.

To Baxter- glad you like! hope this chapter pleases!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I walk this empty street

On the Boulavard of broken dreams

And the city sleeps

And I'm the only one

And I walk alone

Green Day

Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Ginny looked around from her cooking as the door to the apartment opened. She glanced over her shoulder.

"Hey Mione!"

There was no response.

GInny turned the sauce down and poked her head around the partition in time to see Hermione disappear into the bed room. She wiped her hands on a dish towel and followed her.

She entered the bedroom area to see Hermione, face down on the bed, sobbing.

Ginny dropped the towel and rushed to her friend. She lifted Hermione from the bed and into her arms. Hermione continued to cry, clinging to Ginny. Ginny waved her wand and whispered a spell. The half finished dinner continued to cook and a six pack of Mike's Hard Lemonade appeared in the fridge.

She figured they would need it.

After a couple of minutes of good crying, through which Ginny learned about her ass of a brother and Lavender, Hermione had calmed enough to be ready for something to eat.

They ate the spaghetti in almost complete silence.

"Ginny."

Ginny looked up at Hermione as she took the dishes. "Yeah?"

Hermione gave a small smile. "Thanks."

Ginny deposited the dishes in the sink and charmed them. "For what?"

"Everything. You've been great through this."

Ginny chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose. But you know, I have an alterior motive."

Hermione frowned. "What's that?"

Ginny hefted the six pack. "I wanna see you get drunk."

"GInny..."

"Trust me Mione, nothing works better for a broken heart than getting drunk with lotsa chocolate ice cream."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Chocolate?"

Ginny pulled out the ice cream and dished out two bowls and set a Mikes each on the table.

(A/N: Finally! last week's schedule went all to hell. Sorry about that.

To maddy- I liked having Ron get beat up. It was fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

When it's through it's through

Fate will twist the both of you

Come on darling, come on over,

Let me be the one to show you

I'm the one who wants to be with you...

"Ah knever noe what I shaw in him." Hermione slurred, finishing her sixth Mikes. Ginny had replenished once already and was feeling abit tipsy. She had good tollerance, but after five Mikes, even she was feeling out of it. Hermione, who had good tollerance, wasn't quite as good as Ginny and kept letting random things slip.

So far though Ginny hadn't figured out what she really wanted to know. She wanted to know what was bothering her best friend.

There was more to it than Ron playing with Lavender after the break up. Much more. There was something that was bothering Hermione and Ginny wanted to know what it was.

Hermione was currently watching her melted icecream drip off her spoon. "Ah Loake chaclate."

Ginny wasn't sure which was worse, that Hermione was this drunk, or that she understood what her best friend was saying. "Tha's nice." Ginny managed.

Hermione laughed. "You shou'n Shcottish! Try it!"

GInny was just drunk enough to think this a good idea.

"The Nac Mac Feegle are nair lost! We always ken exactly where we are! It's just... Sometimes we don't ken where eve'ything else is. But it's nae our fault! If e'erything else gets lost!"

Hermione laughed and clapped her hands like a child. "Tha's grae!"

Ginny smiled. "So how are you dealing?"

Hermione spooned melted icecream into her mouth and spoke around the spoon. "Ah Ate Rawn."

Ginny nodded sagely. "Doesn't everyone."

"Ah daadent used toooooo ate imm."

"No, I think you liked him."

Hermione started giggling. "Rawn waes baaaaad in bed!"

Ginny wasn't sure whether to laugh or blush. Fortuately she was saved the decision when Hermione's head slammed on the table. Ginny reached out and brushed back the curly hair.

"God, Hermione. Why won't you let me in?"

(A/N: This should keep the natives from getting too restless.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

No Chance, no way, I won't say it

Girl Don't be shy it's ok

You're in love.

Hercules- I won't say I'm in Love

Hermione stretched and turned back to the bed. She smiled down at the sleeping body of GInny. Ginny was a compact sleeper, just like Hermione. One arm was thrown above her head while the other rested across her eyes her legs were folded to make the number 4.

Ginny had been fantastic. It was three weeks since her fight with Ron and Ginny had been there every step of the way. Making her laugh when she felt down. Hugging her randomly when she said Hermione needed it.

Of course all this just managed to more firmly secure the infatuation Hermione held towards the younger girl.

Hermione nudged Ginny with her foot. Ginny rolled over, pulling the pillow over her head. She gathered her long legs under her, thrusting her butt in the air. Hermione smacked it lightly on one of the cherries on the under wear. It was late fall and the nights were still warm enough that both Ginny and Hermione slept in underwear and tanktops. Hermione pulled on a pair of low riding jeans that exposed the strings of her bikini string Victoria Secret cotton panties.

Ginny poked her head out and pouted. "Why we have to get up so early?"

Hermione threw a pair of jeans at Ginny who caught them. "Because you have an autdition today and as your future stage manager I have a duty to see you there on time."

"What makes you so certain I'll get in?" Ginny asked, pulling on the jeans. Hers were more high waisted, the way she liked them, with straight legs. She zipped them and pulled off her tank.

Although Hermione had seen this every morning for nearly a month, she still blushed to see the younger girl's washboard abs and bust.

"GInny, you're a fantastic singer and an even better actor. If you don't get in, I'll eat my tanktop."

"No need." Ginny said, coming over and pulling off Hermione's tanktop as well, causing the flush to increase across Hermione's cheeks. Ginny tossed both the shirts into the laundry basket.

"Still, Mione, this is Mulon Rouge I'm auditioning for. The only singing female role is Satine. You really think I'm that good?" She asked, looking for her favorite shirt, a light green tee with RMWC and flowers across the front. She and Mione had gotten it at a flea market a feew weeks ago and Ginny had latched onto it.

"Ginny, you're amazing. You'll get it. And if you don't you can always suit up and play Christian." Hermione replied, tossing said shirt at Ginny.

Ginny grinned as she pulled on the shirt. Hermione pulled out a black shirt with The Brothers Grimm on it.

"Are you gonna audition?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm stagemanager. I'll get your part if you break your leg."

GInny laughed and they exited for the audition.

(A/N: RMWC stands for Randolph Macon Women's College, a small all girls school near Lynchburg Virginia. Just some trivia there. Ok, it's looking like no thrusday updates from here til mid december. I still hope to have two updates a day on the other days. Love Lifts Us Up will not be updating weekly because I don't see how I'd have the time for that. I'm going to try a bi weekly update with that one and see how it goes. Wish me luck!

To Nex- um... I don't really know. We'll say Luna for good measure.

To Maddy- Thanks! I'm glad you like! The next chapter should have some more singing!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"It's a little bit Funny."

Ginny sat up on the bed and looked at Juliana Cross, who was playing Christian. She hated Juliana. The girl was smug and arrogant and didn't care what any one else thought.

"What?" Ginny automatically supplied.

She had learned her lines two weeks ago and she was irritated that Juliana, who considered herself bettere than Ginny, had only learned about half her lines. Hell Hermione, who had helped her study her lines and was now working in the eaves on lighting, knew Juliana's lines better than herself. They were still three weeks from production, but it rankled Ginny that Juliana wasn't taking this more serious. The insipid bimbo didn't even know her musical score.

If only someone else had auditioned for the role. But with the show set to start the weekend before Christmas, few were interested in auditioning. Most were out auditioning for a Christmas Carol, or some other holiday inspired play. Ginny was glad they weren't doing that this year. They actually had a better turn out when they did some love inspired musical during the winter season.

"This feeling inside!" Juliana blurted loudly.

Ginny let her mind slip from the practice as the lines flowed around her. Hermione was on stage, leading Chanse on a merry jaunt with the spotlight. The lines slipped from Ginny's lips as Hermione walked to stage left, then to stage right. The spotlight followed.

Juliana faultered to a halt as her spoken lines dissolved into the sung ones. She always had trouble on those ones. Ginny prepared to get up and be led around as the choreography demanded.

"Oh! Oh damn it!" Juliana swore. "What's my-"

"My gift is my song!"

The entire cast and crew turned to Hermione. Her back was to Ginny for a moment then she smiled at her over her shoulder.

"And this one's for you."

Hermione crossed from where she stood. For the first time since she had started the practices, Ginny wasn't herself. She was Satine and Christian stood before her. Christian reached out a hand and helped Satine from her bejeweled bed.

"And you can tell everybody.

That this is your song."

Satine smiled shyly at Christian as he led her to the center of her roof.

"It may be quite simple but

Now that it's done..."

Christian lifted Satine gently and set her on the short pillar in the center of the roof.

"I hope you don't mind."

He grinned at her and kissed her hand softly. "I hope you don't mind,

That I put down in words."

He lifted her again and held her close this time.

"How wonderful life is,

Now you're in the world."

Then he was bringing her down, slowly and their lips were scant inches apart and-

"Excuse me!"

Ginny and Hermione looked over from their embrace. Juliana was looking scandalized.

Hermione set Ginny down with a faint blush. "Like that if you please."

Ginny watched her go and touched her lips with an air of regret. So close.

(A/N: Ok, I promise there will be more singing and at least one kiss next chapter. No I will not tell you who kisses.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Stop me as I fall

Say you're here

And it's all over now

Amy Lee

Hermione rushed into the prop room and threw the hat at Colin where he stood. The blonde boy caught it with a grin. "Excellent! Sorry to be a nusiance."

Hermione ran a hand through her unruly hair and smiled. "No problem. Where's Juliana? I have to see how those adjustments I made came along."

"Around. I hope she gets together soon."

"Me too, I pity Ginny if she doesn't."

"I pity Ginny even if she does. Do you want help looking for her?"

"Might as well. Come Patsy!"

Colin chuckled as they walked out into the hall between the dressingrooms. There were three dressing rooms. One for the women, one for the men and finally one for the techies. Trinity hadn't wanted to seem favoristic and give the girls two rooms so she had given the final room to the techies. The techies usually left it empty except for storage and some fitall black clothes. Hermione and Colin popped their heads into each room, asking about Juliana. Seemed the irriating star was no where to be found.

Hermione glanced at her watch. "Ten minutes til curtain's up. Where is she?"

Colin pulled out his wand and whispered a spell. Hermione felt stupid. Why hadn't she thought of that. They followed the lead of his wand until they reached an ill used closet. There was no doubt Juliana was in there. She was making enough noise to raise Napolean.

"Julia? Wha't the problem?"

"This damned door won't open!"

Hermione frowned. "What were you doing in a closet to begin with?"

"I was looking for a quiet place to change. Then the damned door locked me in!"

"Ok, we'll try to get you out."

Hermione turned to Colin and drew him away from the door. "How long will it take to get her out?"

He shrugged. "It's not locked so it's just a matter of getting the door down. It could take anywhere from three to thrity minutes."

Hermione swore. "Julie, are you wearing your costume?"

"Not all of it, just the pants. I was going to put the shirt and such on later when I have my binding done."

"Alright, we'll just find someone who-"

"Hermione. You're going to have to do it."

Mione stopped her pacing and stared at him. "What?"

"Seven minutes til curtain's up. You're the only one who knows her entire part. It would take too long to get someone else. It's Christmas eve, we can't just turn away all those people."

Mione cringed then squared her shoulders.

"The show must go on." She muttered.

Colin watched her dash off to get dressed. He smiled.

"Did it work?"

He looked back as Juliana climbed out of the open door. Even as she came, her blonde hair melted into a dark brown. Her stance changed and she thinned out. Trinity Rinelli smiled down at Colin.

He smiled back. "Totally. Sorry you had to spend so much time in character."

"No worries." She replied, kissing him. He took her word for it, and returned the kiss.

888

Ginny sat with her head in her hands. She was dressed in the Sparkling Diamond costume, waiting for her first number. She didn't want to do this anymore. She missed Mione. Why couldn't she just tell her? She was such a wimp.

She listened as Colin/Tules argued with John/Andre. Then came Juliana's first song and-

Something was wrong. The voice was on key and lighter than Julie usually sang. Ginny stepped from the room and wandered back stage.

"With songs they have sung for a thousand years!"

Ginny peeked around the curtains and gasped. Hermione, dressed in full Christian outfit stood atop the obviously fake mountain, singing lines Julie Andrews pioneered.

Ginny couldn't help but smile. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad.

(A/N: Yeah! You knew that was gonna happen. Next chapter should be up intime for Christmas (cross your fingers.) Also, should be noted that Trinity is early thirties, and Colin is in his mid twenties, like Ginny and Hermione.

To Maedbh- (laughes) No you haven't but don't worry, everybody does.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Love is a many, spendid thing!" Hermione protested. "Love, lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love." She concluded, stepping off the ledge to come to Ginny.

Ginny sighed and turned from her. "Please, don't start this again."

Hermione grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face her. "All you need is Love!"

Ginny frowned at her, arms crossed over her chest. "A girl's got to eat!"

"All you need is Love!" Hermione repeated, grinning and leaning close.

Ginny was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on what she was supposed to be doing. Hermione was so close and her emotions were not behaving as they should have.

"She'll wind up on the street!" Ginny protested

"All you need is Loooove!" Hermione's sweet face was so vibrant and full of life, that Ginny almost kissed her then. Steady...

Ginny turned from her again. "Love is just a game."

Hermione danced around to stand before Ginny again, a smirk on her face. "I was made for lovin' you baby! And you were made for lovin' me!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and held out a hand, rubbing the fingers together. "The only way of lovin' me baby, is to pay a lovely fee!"

Hermione pouted. "Just one night! Just one night!"

"There's no way cause you can't pay!"

Hermione seized Ginny's shoulders and sang for her alone. "In the name of Love! One night in the name of Love!"

Ginny pulled herself from the grasp. "You crazy fool. I won't give into you-" She turned but Hermione stopped her with a hand.

Hermione fell to one knee and looked up at her. Ginny felt her breath hitch. Hermione was either the best actress in the world or there was something there.

"Don't. Leave me this way. I can't survive, without your sweet love. Oh baby."

Ginny felt herself melt. "You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs."

Hermione rose and took Ginny's hands in her own. This close, Ginny could see every fleck in those bright eyes. "I look around me and I see that isn't so. Oh no."

"Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs."

Hermione smiled. "Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know. Cause here I go again!"

Hermione pulled away and climbed the dome that served as the Elephant's head. "Get down from there!" Ginny protested.

"Love lifts us up where we belong! Where eagles fly! On the mountain high!"

GInny laughed. "Love makes us act like we are fools! Throw our lives away! For one happy day!"

Hermione stepped off the dome and pulled Ginny to her. "We could be Heros! Just for one night."

Ginny bit her lip. "You... you would be mean!"

Hermione laughed, a delightful sound. "No I won't."

"And me... I'd drink all the time..."

Hermione smiled. "We could be heros!"

"Though nothing would keep us together..."

"We could still turn the world! Just for one night!"

They stood there together, singing to each other. Each meant every word that left their lips.

"We could be heros! Just be cause I will always love you!

"I can't help loving you!"

Hermione pulled Ginny close. This was it. The kiss. The first kiss.

Ginny whispered/sang "How wonderful life is, now you're in the world."

Then they kissed.

And it was wonderful.

(A/N: Wow. I have never made my readers wait this long for a kiss. I'm so insanely proud of this chapter. I apologize if I got the lyrics wrong.

To emma-bug- (grins) goody good good!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"First there is love..."

Ginny watched from her balcony on stage as Richie told Hermione about Roxanne. She couldn't help watch Hermione as the older girl walked through the dancing figures.

She moved gently and rythmically through her steps, steps she coregraphed. She was lithe, her movements perfect. GInny bit her lip. She was just so amazing. Why was she still alone?

Ginny jumped as Craig, who was playing the Duke, slapped her ass.

"Craig, if you weren't gay, I'd kick your ass." She whispered.

He smiled. "Who says I'm gay?"

She studied him. "I've seen you looking at Michale when we're off stage."

"Mmm. takes one to know one."

She glanced sharply at him. "What does that mean?"

He laughed. "You and Hermione are a real life Satine and Christan. And everyone knows it."

"Don't be ridiculous. Hermione doesn't like me like that."

Craig smiled. "Right, dahlin'."

Ginny frowned at him but turned around as the next song began.

"Will drive you!  
Will drive you!  
Will drive you!  
MAD!"

Hermione stood in the center of the stage below, glancing around before her eyes met Ginny's. Ginny felt her breath catch as she fell into those eyes. Then Hermione turned and Ginny staggered with the sudden sense of loss.

"ROXANNE!  
You don't have to put on that red light!"

Hermione was beautiful, her unruly hair back in a ponytail at the base of her neck, the lights catching her perfect features and creating a halo out of the whisps of her hair.

"Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right  
ROXANNE  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
ROXANNE  
You don't have to sell your body to the night."

Hermione took her cue, stepping forward slowly and methodically.

"His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin," Hermione sang.

She looked up again to see Ginny, anguish written across her face. She continued forward, eyes still locked on GInny.

"IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND!" Hermione screamed, falling to her knees.

"Why does my heart cry?  
Feelings I can't fight!  
You're free to leave me but  
Just don't deceive me!"

Ginny felt her heart lurch, and resisted the urge to reach out for her. She suddenly found herself searching Hermione's eyes, looking for something.

"...And please believe me when I say  
I LOVE YOU!"

GInny gasped as the next singer started in Spanish. A tear slid down her face.

Hermione meant it.

Ginny cleared her throat as Hermione looked up at her. Waiting.

"Come what may..." She sang.

Hermione smiled.

(A/N: Ah, love! Any way, Updates will be a bit sporadic from here til August. I'll try to keep it pretty regular, but with summer classes and such, I can't promise much.

To I hate my stupid crush- (grins) I try, really I do. yeah, the kiss last time wasn't quite perfect, but just wait for the next chapter! (laughes evilly) Plus, If you like Red haired pirate girls, go check out The Female Pirates of Hogwarts. Good stuff!

To na- (Salutes) Alrighty then!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Never knew I could feel like this,"

Ginny sang between gasps as Satine slowly died. Hermione, halfway down the aisle, paused.

"It's like I've never seen the sky before," Ginny sang, feeling Satine's anguish to be her own. It was just a play. Hermione was just playing a part. So was Ginny. Only her part would begin when she left the stage.

"Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I'm loving you more and more,"

Hermione's fists were clenched and her head was bowed. She was shaking. She couldn't hold it in. Not much longer.

"Listen to my heart can you hear it sing?  
Come back to me and FORGIVE everything!" Ginny wanted to scream the words with every inch of her being. Forgive me for loving you Hermione. Forgive me for not telling you.

"Seasons may change winter to spring  
I Love You, til the end of time," Ginny whispered/sang wanting Hermione to know just how true it was.

Out in the audience, Hermione blinked back tears and swallowed the lump in her throat to take her cue. It was just a play.

"Come what may!" She sang, back still to Ginny. She turned to face the crimson haired woman she loved. "Come what may! Come what may!" She followed the steps she had long ago choreographed, walking to Satine/Ginny "Come what may! I will Love You!"

"I will Love You!" Ginny echoed, rising tenuously to her knees and extending her arms to Hermione.

"Until my dying day!" Hermione was moving faster now. She wanted this so badly.

"Dying day!" Ginny echoed once more, on her feet now.

"Come what may! Come what may!" They sang together, finally reaching each other. They spun slowly, lost in one another's eyes.

"Come what may..." Ginny began.

"I will Love You until my dying..." They built the words up beautifully, meant for each other.

From somewhere they heard Colin and Danny (playing Zidler) bickering as they sang. "Christian! He's got a gun! They're trying to kill you!"

"Shut up!"

"Look, he's got a gun!"

"Guards, seize them!"

"Vive le vie de Boheme!" Someone called out. Neither was sure nor did they care.

"The show is ending our way. Come on and stand your ground For freedom, beauty, truth, and Love!" Everyone sang. "How wonderful life is!"

"One day I'll fly away," Ginny sang as Hermione countered with, "My gift is my song!"

"The children of the revolution, No you won't fool the children of the revolution!" The Chorus provided.

"One day I'll fly away!" Ginny sang again as Hermione once more sang, "My gift is my song!"

"No you won't fool the children of the revolution. No you won't fool the children of the revolution! Come what may!"

"I will Love You!" Ginny and Hermione sang to each other.

"Come what may!"

"Yes, I will Love You!" They sang again.

"Come what may!"

"I will Love You!" Ginny met Hermione's eyes as the song wrapped up. Quietly, she whispered, "I love you Hermione."

Hermione blinked then smiled. "I love you too Ginny."

And they treated the audience to the best kiss in history.

(A/: Ah... glad that's out! Not finished yet. So be patient!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

No more talk of darkness

Let Daylight dry your tears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

My arms will safely hold you.

"All I Ask of You," Phantom of the Opera.

Hermione laughed as Ginny tackled her, sending them both to the bed in a flurry of kisses and giggles.

It was three and a half weeks since they had gotten together over the play. Christmas and New Years both had passed.

Finally the girls managed to stop laughing and lay on the large bed, hands entwined.

"I love you." Ginny whispered.

Hermione twisted to kiss her lover's hair. "I love you too."

"I... I just thought stuff like this could never happen to me."

"Like what?"

"Falling in love."

Hermione pushed herself onto an elbow. "You? Who pined after Harry for all those years? Not fall in love."

"That's different. I wanted to love Harry and he wanted to love me. But it never worked. So we stopped."

Hermione nodded. "If Ron and I had done that, we probably would still be talking to each other."

"I wonder what he'd think of my newest lover." Ginny commented with a grin.

"You haven't told him?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. I want to wait til you're ready. When is that, incidentally?"

"Who knows? But I promise you, soon. Soon, lover."

"Good to hear."

They lay together for a few more minutes before Ginny announced it was time to make dinner. Hermione let her, remaining on the bed to think. How would her parents react to this? She had always been the baby and her parents wanted her to marry a good man and provide them with grandchildren.

She loved Ginny dearly. More than she ever had Ron.

But she wasn't sure if she was willing to destroy her parents like this would.

888

Ginny ran the spoon through the oil and vinegar sauce she was cooking for with the pasta that was waiting. She reached out and grabbed a few of the garlic cloves she had diced up before hand, tossing them in.

She wasn't terribly upset Hermione hadn't told her parents yet. She still wasn't sure how hers would react. Ron and the Twins would probably be relieved to know they didn't have to protect her anymore. Harry might get weird, but he had Chelsea, his live in girlfriend and feministic activist for that. Percy would probably be proud of her, defying tradition and all that. Bill wouldn't have as much at stake and so he would probably care less. Charlie would be fine with it. In fact he would probably get her to make out with Hermione once for him. Hell, all the boys would want that.

It was her parents that she was really worried about. Arthur would most likely be ok with it. He would probably even ask Hermione how a dildo worked. It was Molly that would be the problem.

Molly always entertained dreams of her daughter's perfect wedding. Truth be told, Ginny sort of wanted that herself. And who knew, maybe she and Hermione could have it.

She looked over as Hermione entered. She would look great in white.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

I don't wanna wait,

For Our Lives to be over

Will it be yes or will it be...

Ginny knew this would be the hardest thing she had ever done.

The problem was, she was ready to tell the world. She wasn't sure when she finally decided it but for more than a week now, she had been more than ready to go walking down streets and randomly stop to snog her girlfriend. They had been together now for almost a month. Ginny knew it would be hard for Hermione, but she had to be ready soon.

Ginny bit her lip as Hermione pranced into the room. Ginny had gotten the lead in My Fair Lady, which her company would be putting on soon. They were almost into Hell week.

She wanted this all sorted out before the show started. She had invited her parents to the opening of it and she wanted them to be okay with her and Hermione by then.

Hermione faltered at the sight of Ginny. "Love? Have I done anything terrible of late?"

Ginny met her eyes, "I think we need to talk."

Hermione sat down, "About what?"

"Us. I... I think we should tell someone."

Hermione looked away, "I know, I just..."

"I understand, Mione! Honestly! But I can't let my parents go on thinking I'll get married and live happily ever after, providing them with grand kids. I can't do that to them."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm ready! I love you Hermione! But I'm tired of lying. If you aren't ready to tell the truth... Then... then maybe we should take a break... just till you are."

"Are... are you breaking up with me?"

"God, I'm sorry, Mione! But yes."

Ginny fled the room in tears.

888

Hermione sat in the kitchen of her parent's house. Ginny's show premiered in half an hour. She knew she should be there. She should be there.

She looked at her mother as the older woman worked on dinner. "Mum, what do you and dad want of me?"

Eve Granger glanced back at her daughter. "What a curious question. Still, it deserves an answer." She poured them both tea and sat down with her daughter.

"We want you to be happy, Mione. We want you to suceed at what you want to excell at. We want you to fall in love."

Hermione bit her lip, "Would you want me to have kids?"

Eve shrugged, "It's a possibility. But children aren't for everyone. We won't make you have kids if you aren't ready."

Hermione looked down, "What if I was in love with someone and because of who it was, I could never have kids?"

Eve sipped her tea, "Honey, that's fine with us too. We want you happy, baby."

Hermione stood up, "I'm sorry, Mum. I can't stay for dinner. I'll explain later. I love you."

She kissed her mother and rushed out the door. Eve sighed. Really she didn't get her daughter some days.

(A/N: Yeah, I don't remember if they ever gave Hermione's Mum a name.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Everything's gonna be alright

When I'm yours and you are mine

Bombastic Love

Britney Spears

Ginny was trying not to cry. Eliza Doolittle wasn't supposed to cry as she sang Just You Wait.

It was only hours since she broke up with Hermione and she couldn't bear it. Was it really that important to have a non secret relationship? She didn't think so. Not worth Hermione at any rate.

Ginny had just resolved to go find Hermione after this performance when a spotlight focused on the main row between the seats. Ginny gasped to see Hermione standing there. She was soaking wet and Ginny belatedly remembered it was raining out.

"Come what may," Hermione called out.

GInny's hands fluttered to her chest then her face. She started to get up.

"Ginny Weasley!" Hermione called again and Ginny froze.

"I love you, Ginny. And I always will."

Ginny stared at her for a moment. She saw the question in Hermione's eyes, asking her if this was enough to fix the bridges she'd crossed.

Ginny leapt from the stage and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck. Hermione took it instride, spinning with her before bringing her down for a kiss. The audience burst into applause.

888

Ginny snuggled against Hermione as they sat before their roaring fire. Hemrione was wrapped in blankets, though she assured GInny she was fine. Shortly after getting home, Hermione had called up her parents and told them everything. They took it well or so Hermione said.

Ginny had her public declaration of love. She was happy.

They sat in comfortable silence watching the flames crack.

"When did you decide?" Ginny asked.

"To tell you? I was having a conversation with my mom about love and I guess I just figured out we were alot stronger than that."

Ginny smiled. "I love that."

"Me too. So have you really told your parents?"

Ginny blushed, "Yeah."

"How did that go?"

"Better, I think. I was trying to tell them but Mum had a fit and seemed to think I was having an affair with Draco Malfoy or Blaise Zabini. So I blurted out that I was seeing you. My God, you've never seen a more relieved looking woman."

"Your mom was relieved you were gay?"

"She was relieved because she didn't have to worry about Death Eater Babies or something equally bad. Plus she never has to worry about me getting knocked up before I'm married."

Hermione laughed and they lapsed into silence again.

"So how did you get the light to follow you like that today?"

"The spotlight? Just a simple spell." Hermione replied.

888

What really happened...

Zac Carrier, the head lights geek at the theatre, laughed as Hermione tried to bewitch the spots to follow her. Didn't the girl know that the lights were warded?

"Follow that girl or I swear your acne will be but a pleasant memory in the hell of agony I shall put you through," Trinity whispered into his ear. Zac swallowed and complied.

Trinity straightened up, blowing a kiss to Colin down on stage. Ah yes. This worked out nicely.

(A/N: THE END! seriously! HOpe you guys liked it! I sure did!


End file.
